


A Simple Contract

by ErbiumKey



Series: Hermione One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErbiumKey/pseuds/ErbiumKey
Summary: Lady Hermione Black, head of House Black, is approached by Lord Greengrass for a meeting on neutral ground
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass
Series: Hermione One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	A Simple Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Debt of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672917) by [ShayaLonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayaLonnie/pseuds/ShayaLonnie). 



> Ever since reading ShayaLonnie's Debt of Time, I've had this idea in the back of my head. I call it, 'The Muggleborn Lady Black". 
> 
> Where basically it uses the canon of the books, but Harry finds out after the war that Sirius wanted to bring Hermione into House Black, and make her the new Lady Black.

Hermione Gra… Black sat at a table in Gringotts. A neutral meeting ground for old families to make deals.

Lord Greengrass had asked for a meeting with the new Lady Black. The ‘Lady Black’ in question was still a little lost with the whole, ‘being Lady Black’ thing, but was finding the politics of the Wizengamot suited her.

Though she had been slacking on some of the other intricacies of running one of the oldest families of Wizarding Britain. She still had no clue what this meeting was about, but was surprised when after a small knock, Daphne Greengrass walked in. She had been expecting her father. 

Daphne had her 'Ice Queen' mask in full effect.

“Lady Black.” The blond greeted with a small curtsy.

Hermione motioned to the other chair, and spoke, “Please Daphne, we’re friends. I’m still trying to figure all this out. Sirius’s last wish(prank) of naming a muggleborn head of House Black probably surprised me more than anyone else. Harry fell over laughing when he read the letter in the Black Vaults. Sirius made a wall in the center of the vault, covered it in bookshelves, and put the letter, framed, in the middle. Over the whole mess was a plaque stating, ‘The Hermione Black Private Library’”

Daphne took her seat, and was unable to stop the smile that idea brought to her face, “I’m here on a bit of House Greengrass business that is truly important to me. I know you are not a big fan of the pomp and circumstance, but it makes it a little less awkward for me. So if you could put up with it, it would be appreciated.” Her small and familiar smile made Hermione blush a little.

The crush she has been nursing for the girl always flares when she has those little slips of her mask.

So Hermione sat a little straighter, and schooled here features, “Fine, Heir Greengrass, what is your business with House Black on this auspicious evening.”

“I have received to permission from my father, Lord Greengass, to approach House Black with a proposal for a courtship agreement between myself and Lady Black.” Hermione choked on air, and Daphne continued after fighting back a laugh, “This is a non-binding agreement, for a one year courtship period, during which either party may walk away with no repercussions. If after one year, both parties are still amenable, a new more binding contract may be negotiated.”

Hermione, who at this point was making a passable impression of a tomato, and asked the only thing that came to mind, “Daphne, did you ask your father for a contract to date me?”

It was Daphne’s turn to blush, “I have known about your feelings for me for some time, and I was quite flattered. I knew my father would take some convincing if I tried to pursue it, and by the time I thought I might do something about it, the war had picked up, and you had run off with Potter and Weasley. After you came back, and it looked like you might have something with Weasley, I let it go.”

Daphne slowly returned to her ‘pureblood heiress’ mask as she continued her speech.

“After the mess with Weasley fell apart, I thought I had a chance, but things kept getting in the way, and father was being even more careful about his political ties. So when I heard you had been named Lady Black, I knew it was my chance. Father could not say no to such a fortuitous pairing.” 

“And Lord Greengrass is fine with you courting a woman?” Hermione asked incredulously.

“Oh, he knew I would only accept a match with a woman. I have been quite open with him regarding my preferences. Father arranged a meeting with Theo’s sister last year, but I declined. She was a little too vapid for me.” She announced, as if it was the most natural thing ever.

“Um, can I ask a question as someone not born and raised magical?” The brunette asked timidly.

“Of course.” A confused Daphne replied

“Are relationships among women acceptable in magical society?”

The blond gave her a puzzled look and asked, “Why would they not be?”

She gave a small shrug, “It’s a muggle thing I guess.” For once, she felt a little backwards being born among muggles.

“Oh, well, the bonding ceremonies used for marriage work fine with many partnerships. As long as all members have strong affections for all the others. Someone trying to bond themselves to two others that hate each other would fail miserably. Possibly with some backlash for perverting the nature of the bonds. Though the only records of a quad bond taking involved twins. Failed bonds usually fizzle instead of explode when all parties are serious about the attempt. Generally, people are of the opinion that if magic approves, then how could it be wrong.”

“Bondings of two women are more common than two men though, at least when they involve heirs. There are spells that allow two women to have daughters together, but two men can only use blood adoption for heirs. Depending on the political climate, and availability of magical orphans, it can be hard to enforce such contracts in such a relationship. For example, Voldemort abhorred magical adoption, and would punish his followers for considering it.”

“I have obviously been neglecting my research when it comes to how this ‘Lady Black’ mess might impact my personal life. Too busy trying to fix the ministry I suppose. Any chance you might have some books on such contracts and bonds?” She asked curiously

“Of course, just sign this contract and I can bring them on our first date.” Daphne replied with a completely innocent smile. She then pushed the contract towards the other girl

A rather nonplussed brunette replied with, “Am I being bribed into dating you with history books?”

“Perhaps.” Was the only reply she received, though the smile threatening to break out on her face was rather telling.

Hermione decided to take another approach, “So how much convincing did your father take?” 

The musical laugh she got in return was worth the abrupt change of topic, “When you were named Lady Black, he asked if I knew anything about you, so I told him about our study group.”

She continued with, “He was rather impressed with your first few Wizengamot sessions, and asked if you would be amenable. It took everything I had not to break into a huge smile and hug the life out of him. I think he might be a fan of yours.” The blond said with a fond laugh.

“Just what I needed, another fan.” She replied with an eyeroll, “At least I can avoid having a scary father-in-law.”

“Father-in-law, huh?” Daphne gave her the brightest smile of the meeting, the flustered brunette was beginning to think she was more than a little smitten.

“Do we need to skip the courtship agreement? I think father would be quite pleased with me if I could seal the deal today, so to speak.” The blond returned, still wearing a brilliant smile. 

“You, Heir Greengrass, are a menace, and I think I may be going a little mad even considering this.” Was returned with a laugh.

She picked up the contract, and began reviewing it. 

Renewable after the first year is up, a clause that allowed either of them to walk away, primacy for House Black… Daphne Black had a nice ring to it… a request for two children, an heir for each house.

“This pretty much says, we can date, and if we want, marry. No binding clauses, provisions if we decide not to have children together…” Hermione found herself somewhat baffled. “I thought these pureblood contracts were a bit more… invasive.”

“When father brought up the idea of mailing you a betrothal agreement, with a bride price, and a handful of other stipulations on our conduct, I told him to throw it in the fire. You would never accept such an agreement.”

“Well you were right about that.”

“I mentioned you were muggleborn, and the muggles are a bit more progressive on relationships, and wrote this contract up instead. He took some convincing, but I can be very persuasive. I am daddy’s little girl after all.” She smiled sweetly.

“I have a feeling I am going to be wrapped around your little finger too.” She mumbled. Setting the document down, and signing it with a binding quill.

Daphne picked it up, and signed as well.

“I seem to be doing well so far.” She managed with a straight face

“You did just convince me to sign a contract regarding my love life.” Was returned with a laugh.

Daphne stood, “This is going to be a wonderful partnership.” 

“Come along now Lady Black, I believe you owe me a date, and if you are properly attentive I may reward you with very old books.” She said with a laugh, and offered the brunette her arm.

Hermione stood and took her… girlfriend’s? arm, “Well, you sure know how to make a girl swoon.”


End file.
